cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jedi Revan
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: The Force Will Be With You, Always |- |'Capital' || Dantooine |- |'Largest City' || Coruscant |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Government' • Jedi Grand Master | Democracy Jedi Grand Master Revan |- |'Area' • Total | 765.726 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 15,991 Working Citizens 4,204 Soldiers (12 Mar 07) |- |'National Animal' |Wolf and Eagle |- |Literacy Rate: | 98.22% (08 Apr 06) |- |'Currency' || Dollar |} History The Great Jedi Purge In an old nation, many years ago, there existed an Order of different beings, the Jedi. These Jedi were the protectors of all that was good and just in the nation. When a Civil War erupted, the Jedi stayed loyal and fought with the soldiers of the nation to preserve it. However, towards the end of the war, the Jedi discovered that their leader was really a Sith Lord. This Sith was controlling both sides for his own purpose. The Jedi tried to arrest him and failed. After the attempt, all Jedi were declared enemies of the state and order went out to kill all Jedi. This order was called Order 66. Many Jedi were killed by their troops in the middle of a fight, unaware of what had happened. Several Jedi managed to escape this slaughter and fled the nation. They were able to flee to the coast, where they built their city off the coast. (Coast of France) The city began to prosper and other cities were built off the coast, and on the mainland. Once enough cities were built, the Jedi Masters who had survived met and created a new nation, The Jedi Revan, in which Revan was appointed the Grand Master. The Early Years While the Jedi Revan was young, it decided to do many things. First, they built memorials to all the fallen Jedi. They also decided to build Temples and Enclaves to teach willing citizens the way of the Force. The Jedi Revan also decided to join the Legion and its leader, Master Revan, was the Legion Home Secretary for a time. Now, the Jedi Revan is one of the leading nations in the Legion and its leader, Master Revan, is the ambassador from the Legion to the NAAC. The Jedi Revan has also been in a war. New Prussia attacked a Legion member unprovoked and the Jedi Revan answered the call for aid. Recently, the Jedi Revan has been stockpiling money to aid those fighting a war with the rogues who nuked Legion members. Government The Enclaves are built in small cities on the mainland. Each enclave is governed by a Jedi Master who is part of the Jedi Council. The Jedi Council is made up of 13 Jedi Masters. One Jedi is the leader or the Jedi Grand Master. There are 4 Senior Jedi Masters, 4 Jedi Masters and 4 Junior Jedi Masters. The Jedi who make up the council are: Jedi Grand Master - Master Revan (Human male) Senior Jedi Master - Master Odan-Urr (Draethos male) Senior Jedi Master - Master Cin Drallig (Human male) Senior Jedi Master - Master Djinn Altis (Human male) Senior Jedi Master - Master Corran Horn (Human male) Jedi Master - Master Soara Antana (Human female) Jedi Master - Master Anoon Bondara (Twi'lek male) Jedi Master - Master Arca Jeth (Arkanian male) Jedi Master - Master Luminara Unduli (Mirialan female) Junior Jedi Master - Master Jon Antilles (Human male) Junior Jedi Master - Master Avan Post (Human male) Junior Jedi Master - Master Ulic Qel-Droma (Human male) Junior Jedi Master - Master Sirrus (Human male) The 12 Jedi Masters that are not the Grand Master also make up the Jedi Cabinet. The Ministers are: Minister of Defence - Jedi Master Ulic Qel-Droma Minister of Foreign Affairs - Jedi Master Odan-Urr Minister of Internal Affairs - Jedi Master Cin Drallig Minister of Information - Jedi Master Djinn Altis Minister of Finance - Jedi Master Saora Altis Minister of Justice - Jedi Master Anoon Bondara Minister of Transportation - Jedi Master Arca Jeth Minister of Health - Jedi Master Luminara Unduli Minister of Education - Jedi Master Avan Post Minister of Technology - Jedi Master Sirrus Minister of Environment - Jedi Master Corran Horn Minister of Industry - Jedi Master Jon Antilles Jedi Sports The Jedi also enjoy a fine history of sports. Most of our sports teams use the following logos: The Jedi sports teams are always named the Jedi Knights. It has been a tradition that one Jedi Master play on the team while all the rest are Knights. Sports Results: Cyberworld Series - Lost in Quarterfinals Rugby League - 4th Place New England Football Classic - Lost in 2nd Round CN Basketball Tournament - Silver Medalist International Hockey Championship - Silver Medalist Legion World Cup - Gold Medalist Current Sports: Cyber Nations Basbeall League - 1st in Hornsby Division and tied for 1st in Cobb League CN Soccer League - 2nd in Matser Division Upcoming Sports: N/A Military The Jedi Revan has an average military which fights only when provoked or needed by its nation or other allies. The Jedi military currently consists of 3 different sections, the Army, Home Defense and Missile Command. Army The Jedi Army is not a new concept for the Jedi. During the Civil War, many Jedi were Generals of Loyalist Army Divisions. These Divisions turned on them in what is now known as the Great Jedi Purge. The Jedi are very capable Generals, but their army is yound and has not fought in many battles. The Jedi Army consists of all units currently deployed overseas. These units are able to respond rapidly to any war that has a Legion memberin it. The units in the Army are: *''2nd Jedi Infantry Division'' - 400 Soldiers *''2nd Jedi Amoured Division'' - 60 tanks Home Defence The Jedi Home Defence consists of all units stationed in the Jedi Revan. In times of invasion, it may also consist of the citizens of the nation. The units in the Home Defence are: *''1st Jedi Infantry Division'' - 3,804 soldiers *''1st Jedi Armoured Division'' - 184 tanks Missile Command Missile Command is in charge of the deployment and firing of all missiles, be they nuclear or ballistic. Current missiles in silos: *3 Cruise Missiles *4 Nuclear Missiles Air Command Air Command is in charge of the deployment of the Jedi Revan Air Force. The Air Force consists of 40 aircraft: *1 F-15 Eagle *25 F-22 Raptor *1 B-2 Spirit *13 Tupolev Tu-160 Equipment The Jedi Revan uses very sophisticated equipment in their armed forces. Many of this equipment is technology that has been lost and only a few Jedi remember the secrets of it. Jedi Soldier Battle Armour The Jedi battle armour is very advanced. Able to withstand numerous blasts from bullets to lasers. This makes the Jedi soldiers hard to bring down. Jedi Tanks Jedi tanks are also very powerful. However, because they are large and powerful, they are also expensive which is why there are not very many currently operational. Military History The Jedi Revan has been in several wars in its history. The Jedi Revan has also been involved in several wars without fighting but giving aid. New Prussia Wars The Jedi Revan responded to a call to war by fellow Legion members after an unprovoked attack by New Prussia on North Prussia. New Prussia was swiftly defeated and thrown into anarchy. Several weeks later, New Prussia again attacked a blue member and the Legion decided to teach New Prussia a lesson. The Jedi Revan once again responded to the call. Nuclear Attacks Although the Jedi Revan was not able to go to war on the rogue nuclear nations, aid packages were offered. Currently, the Jedi Revan is preparing to go to war with a nation who used a nuclear strike on another Legion member. NAAC War The Jedi Revan participated in the NAAC in which the NPO, GATO and Legion attacked the NAAC for spying. The Jedi Revan corrdinated the wars of half the Legion members while participating in the war itself. The Great War Soldiers of the Jedi Revan participated in the Legion's lightning attack upon the NPO and it's allies during Great War I, helping to defeat the NPO as well as allowing the Legion to gain possession of 1st in the alliance strength ratings. Religion The official religion of the Jedi Revan is Christianity. Many of the people in the nation are Roman Catholics. However, the Jedi also incorporate their beliefs of the Force into the Roman Catholic faith. The Jedi believe that the Force is much like the Holy Spirit, except it is not as powerful and bestowed by Angels. The Holy Spirit is given by God and is much more powerful. The Jedi Code closely resembles the 10 Commandments and the Jedi have changed their Code somewhat as they believe that a more Christian approach will be better. Other Alliances The nation of the Jedi Revan has recently been a part of several different alliances than that of the Legion. The first alliance was that of GOLD. GOLD After an incident between Master Revan and a fellow cabinet member, Master Revan and the Jedi Revan left the Legion and joined GOLD. Joining as one of the stronger nations, the Jedi Revan fared well. Master Revan became a battalion captain while he set up GOLD's first Intelligence Division. Order of Dark Knights After returning to the Legion from its time in GOLD, the Jedi Revan once again left the Legion and joined the ODK. Upon joining the ODK, the Jedi Revan, with its nuclear arsenal, allowed ODK to become a nuclear alliance. The Jedi Revan was the strongest nation in the alliance and became a major part of aid. Master Revan became an Alliance General shortly thereafter and served for one term before he was elected for a second. However, The Jedi Revan left the ODK soon after. Category:Nations